Friday The 13th
by THE Tazzy Devil
Summary: ONESHOT. NaruHina. Naruto POV. The sound of her voice brings a smile to my face. The sound of her laugh makes my heart beat faster. I can't help it. I'm crushing on a girl i havent even met. That is, until a certain Friday The 13th.


**Friday the 13th**

_**Sorry guys. I haven't written in forever! I'm stuck. Seriously. I haven't written much, but that bloody Writer's Block is a curse! So I'm hoping you guys will enjoy this one shot. If you enjoy it, please, review, and I'm thinking of doing a continuation. Just tell me what you think. And don't worry if you know nothing about cars, I don't either. These are just a few of my favourite cars that are mentioned, so just know that they are bloody sexy cars. Enjoy.**_

_**Xo**_

**Friday the 13th**

**Friday the 13th**

She always brightened my day. It was stupid, I know, but the sound of her happy, enthusiastic voice always brought a smile on my face. And today was no different to the rest.

"_And it's Friday the 13th! Get excited people!" _Her amazing voice echoed across my lounge-room floor, and I felt so stupid at the feeling of my heart pumping faster. I was such an _idiot_! Crushing on a chick I'd never even _seen _before, let alone talked to!

"_I know I'm excited! Has anything strange ever happened to you on Friday the 13th Violet?" _Rose, Violet's radio-partner asked.

And I didn't even know her real name. Violet. Or, Vi. That was her Radio name, and what she was referred to as by all. Her counterpart, Rose, or Ro, was the other person on their radio show. Everyday excluding Sundays, 8 till noon.

"_Not really... Well, there was that one I spun out my car to avoid hitting a cat. Boy, that was scary! And the cat was black too. Oh, and today, when I parked my baby this morning, I noticed a gas leak. I'm going to have to take her in later. Do you reckon this is a coincidence, Ro? I reckon it could be. But if this is the worst that comes of my day it's gonna be pretty boring. What about you, Rose? Anything interesting ever happened to you on Friday the 13th?" _I was listening intently to her voice as I was putting my shoes on, and straightening out my uniform.

"_No. Not really. Maybe today it will get interesting, Vi. What do you think?"_

"_I sure hope so. I like it when life stays interesting." _I could almost hear the smile in her voice, _"Now, let's put on a song for you guys, shall we? I'm sure you don't want to listen to me and Ro talk for four hours. So here it is, as a toast to Friday the 13th, we have Michael Jackson's 'Thriller'. Enjoy."_

It was the same every day. As soon as the first song came on the radio, I stepped out to my car, keeping the same station on as I started on my way to work. I worked at a car auto repair shop. 'Uzumaki Repairs'. I was proud of myself in that. This was _my _shop. I created it, and hired some trusted mechanics, including myself, and we became what we are today.

Parking my sweet ride – a classic '67 impala that took me _years _to save up for – in the 'employers only' car park, I walked into my shop. It was already open, since Sasuke and Gaara were always here before me, so I just walked straight into the mechanics room, passing by our reception desk and offices to where I knew Sasuke and Gaara would be, probably having a coffee and bagging out the car we were currently fixing.

"Hey guys." I grinned at the third coffee that was sitting at the table where the duo was sitting.

Gaara and Sasuke. They were my two best friends since high school. We were the closest, all having the same dream of becoming mechanics. We talked about getting a company together, but none of us really believed it would happen until I got the chance to buy this empty shop. I'll have you know, it used to be a shopping centre – Woolworths, to be precise. But we did it up a lot, and it was totally worth it, the size definitely in our favour.

"Hey Dobe." Sasuke said to me as I picked up my coffee and took a seat next to the two of them.

"How are you today?" Gaara asked, being the politer of the two.

Both were unemotional ice-cubes, and I had no idea how they became friends with me, the loud annoying kid that doesn't shut up, but it happened. Gaara no Sabaku had bright red hair, and green eyes, he was shorter than both me and Sasuke, but he was by no means considered short. He had a tattoo on his forehead, the Japanese Kanji for 'Love' that me and Sasuke convinced him to get when we were all drunk one time, but he didn't regret it. And for some reason, I reckon it suits him.

Sasuke Uchiha, my other best friend was _loaded_. He was one rich bitch. His family owned the massive Uchiha police force, and they all were expecting him to join it, and were surprised when he didn't. Sasuke didn't want to become a police officer, he had always wanted to be a mechanic, like me, and like Gaara. Sasuke had longish raven hair, spiked up in all directions. He was taller than me by like a centimetre, and teased me mercilessly about it. His eyes were onyx-black, dark and somehow all the chicks he saw fell in love with him. I didn't understand it. He was such a jerk.

"It's Friday the 13th. Excited?" I grinned at the two of them.

"You were listening to the radio again, weren't you?" Sasuke accused.

I couldn't help but smile, "Every day."

Gaara rolled his eyes, "I don't know why. It's just two girls talking about nothing for four hours."

I glared at him, "Well, if you hate it so much why is it always playing when I get here?" I let out an amused grin. I had one this one.

Luckily, Gaara and Sasuke were saved as our receptionist, and Gaara's girlfriend, Matsuri, walked into the room.

"Her guys!" she smiled widely. She was an enthusiastic girl, not unlike me. She had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes, a petite figure. Her size made her look around 17, when in fact she was 20, a year younger than the rest of us.

"So I guess it's time to start our day then, hey?" I smiled at her. Matsuri always appeared at exactly 9 o'clock. She was kind of like our alarm to tell us when to start working.

Gaara nodded, giving his girlfriend a quick kiss hello before she went back to the receptionist area so she could take calls, make bookings and whatever else it is that a receptionist does.

Sasuke walked over to the work bench, which was full of tools. Well, tools were literally everywhere, on the walls so they were easily accessable. "Let's fix this hunk of junk." He looked over to the old useless looking tin-can-on-wheels that needed a change in tyres.

"Hell yeah." I grinned. And with that, we began to work, with small conversation, but I was mostly listening to the radio in the background, as Violet and Rose had started talking once again.

"_When I was little, I always wanted to be a police officer. Or a lawyer. I know, they are nothing alike... I was a weird kid."_ Violet's voice sounded throughout the shop.

Rose's laugh sounded then, _"I think you're still weird, Vi. I was a normal kid. A girly girl. I wanted to be a florist, or a nurse or something like that."_

"_Well you're boring then!" _Violet accused in attempt to save herself, _"Although I could imagine you being a nurse."_

Rose and Violet laughed, before Rose started to speak again, _"And look at us now. Well, not like you all could see us, but we're on the radio. I, for one, never expected that."_

"_I sometimes wonder if people are even listening to what we are saying. Or they are just sitting down, at work, or at home thinking 'could these girl's just shut up and put some music on?'." _Violet questioned. It was a decent question. And I definitely didn't think that. I liked the sound of her voice, it was soothing, and the way she spoke about things was amazing.

I didn't know her real name, but she wasn't afraid to just say stuff about herself on live radio. She and Rose told stories about when they were younger, compared them. And it was entertaining to listen to. And she was so passionate about what she spoke about, she had an air of confidence around her, but it wasn't blunt and offensive like most people would be. It was soothing and relaxing, the way she spoke. And I think that's what got me so attracted to her.

"Hey! Naruto! I asked for the spanner six times you idiot!" Sasuke yelled loudly, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry." I chuckled slightly to myself and passed him the spanner that was next to me, "I wasn't listening."

"Yeah," I could almost _hear _Sasuke roll his eyes, "I noticed."

"He was daydreaming about the radio chick again." Gaara stated, and I couldn't even deny it since it was true.

The day went by quickly, as most days did when I was working. We finished the tyres within half an hour, and the old guy came to pick up his car while we were half way through the next car we were working on. A few people came in, just to ask for a sort of 'check up' on their cars, and Matsuri scheduled them down.

We all had stopped for lunch. They're weren't many people that actually worked in our shop. Matsuri and Kankouro were our receptionists, and Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru were all mechanics and had shown up just before lunch. Typical.

We were all seated in the small room between the reception and our offices, eating like we hadn't had food in weeks, when someone hit the bell in the front room.

"Someone should get that." Kiba said, shoving as much food in his mouth as possible.

Matsuri shook her head, "I'm not getting it, all the food will be gone by the time I get back."

And all heads turned simultaneously to me.

"What?" I asked.

The bell rung again as Sasuke spoke, "The shop is named after you, isn't it?"

I sighed. They used that excuse against me all the time. But I had finished eating anyway, so instead of talking back like I would usually, I stood up and headed to the reception where a customer was waiting.

Opening the door, and stepping through it, I was greeted with the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had long blue-black hair that reached her waist and the most amazing lavender eyes. She was tall, and comfortably dressed. That was my favourite thing that I looked for in a woman, was their choice of clothing. Short slutty clothes I despised. They were disgusting, and I knew people in suits would just bore me. But this girl, dressed in grey sweat pants and a purple tank top, was what I'd call _sexy_.

"Hello?" She smiled at me, and I quickly walked over to her.

Her voice sounded vaguely familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Pushing that thought aside, I smiled back, "Hey, are you here to make a booking?"

She nodded happily, "Yes. I noticed my baby had an oil leak this morning. And since I know absolutely nothing about fixing cars, I decided to come to the professionals." She laughed, "Friday the 13th. Should've guessed."

She had the most amazing laugh, and I couldn't help but chuckle along with her. "Well, I'm not complaining, another customer for me," I grinned at her, "But since it's an oil leak, you may want to keep it here until we get her fixed. There are many things that can cause it, and an oil leak could be dangerous to be left alone."

She looked over to me uneasily, "I know this sounds stupid." She sighed, "But could I check out the place my baby is going to be staying?"

I laughed, "I understand. I'm the same with my car."

Her eyes brightened, obviously happy I didn't take her statement the wrong way, "Then you must own that pristine chevy impala?"

Wow. Sexy _and _smart. "I don't see many girls that know their cars. But yeah, she's mine. I've always loved the classics."

"I was admiring her on my way in. 1965?" She asked.

"'67." I corrected, surprised, "I can't believe you know that much. Even a few of my guys that work here wouldn't be able to guess the year."

She smiled. The most vibrant smile I had ever seen, "You'd love to see my baby."

My interest was peaked. I thought this girl was amazing when I walked through the door. But then, she knew about cars. And she just got sexier. I didn't think she could get any better.

Until I stepped outside and saw her car.

A 1969 Mustang Fastback sky blue. I knew she was in perfect condition without even taking a close look at her. My eye's glanced over to the woman who was now admiring her own car – she looked after it well.

"Oh, she's a beauty all right." I grinned.

"Thank you. It took me ages to save up for her, but it was totally worth it. Do you need the keys?" She questioned as we made our way back into the reception.

I nodded, "Yeah, so we could drive her into the garage later on." I took the keys that were handed to me, "And I need your name and details over here."

I saw the mischievous grin as she picked up the pen, glancing at the fill out sheet before looking back up at me, "Oh, you just want my number."

I laughed, "Well, I can't just let a girl like yourself leave without her number, can I?" I teased back.

She blushed slightly, before laughing too, "And I haven't even told you my name," she smiled at the sheet she was filling out.

"Hinata Hyuuga." I read the name she had already written on the sheet, "What do you know? I didn't even need to ask."

She laughed, passing the pen and sheet back to me, "I trust you to look after her. When do you think she'll be done?"

I pondered it for about a minute, "Try tomorrow. Any time tomorrow, but you might have to wait on her for a bit."

She smiled back, "With company such as yours, I'm sure I won't mind."

I blushed, grinning widely and probably looking like an idiot. "Well then I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"After lunch. I have to work too, you know." She turned around to exit the room.

"Wait!" I called after her, "How are you getting home?"

She smiled at my concern, "I'm getting a ride with one of my friends. See you tomorrow... um?"

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

She smiled, "See you tomorrow Naruto."

Picking up the file to place on the desk for Matsuri to file onto the computer, I noticed a small heart drawn next to her number. I grinned to myself, before turning back to the lunch room just as everyone started to file out.

"She sounded familiar." Gaara said, mostly to himself.

Kiba shrugged, "I don't know, but she was _hot_!"

I glared at him, but had to agree, "Wait until you see her car."

That caught everyone's attention.

I grinned, leading the questioning group outside so they could all see the sexy sky blue Mustang sitting in the customer parking.

I heard Kankouro let out a low whistle and the rest of the guys nodded in agreement. Even Matsuri liked the car, and she wasn't really into them.

"I have to repeat, she's _hot_!"

"She sounded like that chick off of the radio." Gaara decided that was where he heard her from, and I stood, shock still for a moment.

"Oh my _god_."

Sasuke laughed, and patted me on the back, "Well, I guess your day just got better."

"Best Friday the 13th _ever_."

_**Review, please! And tell you what you think about me continuing it! I'm thinking of adding some SasuSaku for you Sasuke lovers. Since if you haven't figured already, Sakura is 'Rose'... REVIEW!**_

_**Love you guys!**_

_**Taz :P**_


End file.
